


Desperation

by RebeccaDopplemeyer



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Character Driven?, Dirty Talk, F/F, I hope, Infidelity, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Naughty Touching, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaDopplemeyer/pseuds/RebeccaDopplemeyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann finally gets the upper hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There Was Loneliness Seeping Into Her Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn't what Alex had in mind with the prompt, but here goes!
> 
> Set when Ann makes April be her friend to get a letter of recommendation to veterinary school.

“Ughhh,” April groaned. “How much longer do I have to be your friend?”

“We said an entire week, April. It’s been,” Ann checked her phone, “two hours.”

April stopped walking toward the restaurant where they were supposed to have a friends’ lunch together. “Umm, yeah, I think I’m gonna go back to the office and get that syringe and use it to stab out my eyes.”

“Too late, Ludgate,” Ann huffed and wrapped her arms around April in a hug to christen their new friendship. April grimaced, but didn’t fight as much as Ann thought she would. For a second it almost seemed like April might have even pressed into her a little, but Ann dismissed the thought.

* * * 

Ann pushed April’s tea towards her, across the desk in Ann’s office.

“It’s just so frustrating, you know?” Ann said, stirring in the sugar for her tea.

April rolled her eyes. “Maybe don’t think about it so much.”

“I can’t! Because I want there to be somebody out there for me… I want it so badly. I mean, God, April, what if there’s not?” 

April scowled. “Can we not talk about this?”

Ann shook her head resolutely. “Nope. You’re my friend, you have to listen to me complain about not being able to find a guy, and you have to make suggestions. Ugh, April, I feel like something’s wrong with me.” Ann looked down. “Like, really wrong.”

“Maybe if you didn’t whine all the time…” April muttered, looking down at her phone. 

“What?” Ann asked.

April looked up, annoyed. “I said ‘you’re really old, that’s probably why you can’t find anyone.’” 

Ann gritted her teeth; why was it that April could always say exactly what would hurt her the most? Ann wondered how long this weeklong experiment would last before April won, and Ann just wrote the letter anyway.

Ann’s sudden seriousness was making April uncomfortable. “I dunno,” April said. “Just find someone you like and be super mean to them. That’s what I do.”

“Really?” Ann asked, surprised.

“Yes, God, can we talk about something else? You’re so pathetic.”

Ann looked at her for a moment, perplexed, but shook it off. “Yeah, I guess.”

“ _Thank you_. So pick a new topic already, Ann.” April went into her best Leslie impression: “You sultry trans-fat-free croissant.”

Ann breathed out a little laugh. “You think I’m sultry, huh?”

April’s faced flushed immediately and she turned away. “God, being friends with you is the worst.”

Ann put her hand on April’s. “Whatever, you love it.”

April just looked at Ann’s hand, her breath catching, and Ann wasn’t sure what to make of that.

* * * 

The mall was oddly quiet and empty, even for a Monday evening. “Ok, what do you think about this one?” Ann asked, as she stepped out of the store dressing room.

April glanced at the maroon skirt Ann was wearing, and was surprised by how short it was. April unconsciously bit her lip. She hadn’t seen quite so much of Ann’s legs before. 

“Well?” Ann said.

April was jolted out of her reverie, and looked up from Ann’s legs. “Umm, I like it. Yeah, I like it.”

“Really?” Ann said. “You don’t think it’s too short?”

April shook her head quickly.

Ann laughed a little, relieved. “I thought for sure you’d take the opportunity to call me a slut.” She grabbed April in an impulsive hug, bringing her close. “Thanks for not doing that.”

April gulped, not sure where to put her hands as Ann pressed against her. “Umm, no problem,” she said nervously, breathing in the scent of Ann’s shampoo. Eventually her hands settled on Ann’s back, maybe a little too low, thumbs grazing her hips.

Ann pulled away from her, curious. “Why are you being weird?” she asked.

“I’m not,” April said, not meeting Ann’s eyes, and then realized her hands were still on Ann and yanked them off. “I’m not,” she said again.

“Oh my God, April,” Ann realized. “I get it. You _like_ me. Is that what all this has been about? You actually like me?”

“What? No. I mean, I don’t even know what you’re talking about… of course I don’t like you. You’re old and gross.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. And fat.”

Ann shook her head slightly in disbelief. “I think you’re lying,” she said with the beginnings of a smile.

“Whatever, I’m not,” April said, still not looking her in the eye.

Ann raised her eyebrows incredulously. “So, you probably wouldn’t get all hot and bothered if I held your hand?”

“No,” April shifted from foot to foot.

“OK,” Ann nodded. “Then we’re holding hands.” She reached out and grabbed April’s hand, pulling her closer. 

April started to protest, but Ann grabbed her hand firmly. “You want that letter?” 

April couldn’t believe Ann was making her do this. “Yes, but…” she implored.

“Good. So we’re going to hold hands. Just as friends, because you’re obviously not into me,” she said. April was closer now, and Ann could swear she almost heard April’s heart beating hard in her chest. 

April was pulling away a little, but Ann stopped her. “April, this won’t make you uncomfortable, will it?” she asked with mock sincerity. “I mean, it won’t, if you’re not into me…”

“I’m not” April said, her voice shaking a little, as she glanced down at Ann’s hand in hers, looking terrified. 

Ann grinned. This was a change of pace.

* * *

April was quiet while Ann led her around the mall. Ann looked through the clothes on the rack with one hand while she held April’s with the other. She pulled her along, asking about the clothes she thought were cute, or ones she wasn’t sure about.

After a while, April’s tension receded, and she settled in to holding hands with Ann. They talked about work. They talked about this year’s fashions -- ugh, high-waisted jeans, really? -- and Ann gently swung their arms when they made their way across the store. In a moment of quiet, while April looked through some pencil skirts, Ann noticed how at ease she was, holding hands. This clearly wouldn’t do. Ann thought for a second, and then slowly started rubbing April’s wrist with her thumb, stroking it up and down. April turned to her suddenly, going rigid. 

Ann tilted her head a little. “What?” she asked, her thumb slowly making its way around April’s wrist. 

“No-nothing,” April stuttered, and cleared her throat.

Ann grinned, relishing this new power she had over April, the ability to make her inarticulate and blushing with a simple swipe of her thumb.

Ann pulled April along to the small bookstore in the mall, and as they browsed the near paperbacks, April picked up a book and started reading the first few pages. As soon as her focus was on the words, Ann slowly let go of April’s hand, which dropped to her side, and then put her own arm around April’s waist, her hand resting on April’s hip. 

She could sense April’s short intake of breath. “Anything wrong?” she asked slyly.

April shook her head ‘no’ a little too quickly. “Just, uh, just reading.”

Ann settled into position just behind April, reading the same page April was over her shoulder. While she did that Ann started rubbing her thumb against April’s hip bone, just barely exposed by her low rise jeans. Ann watched April’s face carefully to see her reaction. April’s breath shuddered, but she kept her eyes on the book, not wanting to give Ann the satisfaction. They stood like that for a long time, page after page of April reading (or pretending to read), and Ann gently stroking April’s hip. Ann smiled, and dipped her finger lower, just under the top of Ann’s jeans.

After a while Ann reached out for the book and took it from April, closing it softly. She put it back on the shelf. “We’re going to another store,” Ann said softly into April’s ear. April just nodded.

They walked like that, Ann’s hand on Aprils’ hip, April’s side pushed up against hers, all the way to the store on the other side of the mall. As they walked among the sparse crowds people stared at them. Ann pulled her along to the store they had been seeking out; April was surprised by the revealing clothes everywhere. 

“I want to try on something sexy,” Ann whispered into her ear, and April blushed hard, and couldn’t say anything. 

* * * 

Ann called to April from the dressing room. “Come on in, I’ve tried it on.”

April swallowed and walked in, finding Ann in a short skirt and a top that accentuated her neck and collar bones, and cleavage. Ann closed the door behind them, and they were close in the cramped space of the dressing room.

Ann hooked a hand into April’s jeans pulling her closer. “Do you like it?” she asked.

April was staring at Ann’s cleavage, trying to tear her eyes away, and push out the feeling of Ann’s hands on her hips. April just nodded, not able to form words yet.

Ann smiled, still relishing the way she could make April speechless. 

April looked up at her, and then quickly away, blushing. 

But now, in the pause, Ann was curious, puzzled. After a second, she spoke.

“I don’t get it. Why do you like me?” Ann asked.

April shrugged her shoulders, looking away.

Ann pulled her hands off of April’s hips and reached out to her hands, holding each of them in hers. 

“April, you do know. Why do you like me?”

“God, I don’t know. I mean, you’re really pretty, and you’re…” April started to mumble, “a good person, or whatever.”

“April, I’m… I’m not.” Ann pulled back her hands. She felt a sharp guilt for how she’d been treating April; but she finally had the upper hand, and she wasn’t sure she could stop yet, even if she knew she should.

“I know you think that,” April said. “I guess that’s part of why I like you,” she shrugged. 

* * * 

Once Ann had changed back into her clothes, she came out of the dressing room to see April looking through the clothes against the wall, and stopped to watch her. April liked her. It didn’t make any sense to her. But she finally felt OK about something. More than that, really -- she felt like her relationship with April was finally _right_. And she was going to do whatever she could to keep it this way.

She walked up behind April slowly, and there in the store, Ann’s hand finally slipped from April’s hip to her ass. 

Now it felt like everyone in the store was staring, and April was moving to leave, trying to get back to the dressing rooms, to limit how many people would see. But Ann kept her grip on April firm and made her move slowly. April kept looking around, trying not to show the alarm in her eyes. Ann noticed, and began to squeeze April’s ass as they walked. 

April turned around, pleading with April. “Can we please go somewhere private?”

“Oh?” Ann said, enjoying how agitated April was. “And what would we do in private?”

“Nothing, let’s just leave, OK?”

Ann looked April up and down, deciding what she was going to do. “You’re staying close to me until we leave the store,” she said, pulling her closer. 

“Thank you,” April said, genuine gratitude in her voice, as they walked toward the mall entrance, Ann’s hand on her ass, which felt so perfect. The more Ann squeezed it and massaged it, feeling it move as they walked, the more she enjoyed it. 

Ann tried to put the feeling out of her mind; it was a nice bonus, but that’s all it was, she told herself.

* * *

After they entered Ann’s house, April lingered by the door. 

“April, come over here,” Ann said, gesturing towards the bedroom. 

“No, I’m, I mean -- I like where I am.”

“April,” Ann said steadily, “come over here.”

April stepped closer to Ann, muttering something under her breath. She looked up and met Ann’s eyes. 

Ann looked at her expectation; she couldn’t believe April had just done as she had asked. She hadn’t had anyone feel this way about her in so long. Or had she ever? It was so long ago, it was hard to tell.

“April, do you ever think about kissing me?”

April just nodded, looking down at the ground and shuffling her feet.

“If I asked you to, would you kiss me? I mean, right now?” Ann didn’t understand how this could be, but she wanted to understand. 

April looked up, surprised. “Yeah, I guess.”

Ann just looked at her, perplexed. “OK. So, kiss me.”

April swallowed. “OK,” she said quietly, and slowly moved over to Ann. She leaned over, turning her head slightly, pausing just for a second before their lips touched, before she pressed her lips against Ann’s.

The kiss was tentative but soft, and April brushed her lips against Ann’s twice before pulling away. When she did, she couldn’t stop herself from blushing and smiling, no matter how much she tried to suppress it.

Ann’s lips were still tingling when she saw April’s smile, and that feeling, that things were finally right, returned.

“April,” Ann said forcefully, “you’re going to make out with me.”

Ann needed this feeling, and she reached over and hooked her arm around April’s waist, bringing her in closely, hips brushing against each other. She grabbed her hip firmly, almost possessively. 

“Make out with me,” she said again. 

“Yes,” April whimpered, and started kissing Ann, harder than before. After kissing her for a few minutes, Ann got April to open her mouth against hers. After kissing like that for a minute, they parted. 

Ann curled her fingers behind April’s head, and brought her in closer. April licked her lips. Ann kept bringing her closer, but before their lips touched, she pulled her down, pressing April’s lips against her neck. 

Almost on instinct April started sucking against the place where Ann’s neck met her shoulder, kissing up towards her jaw and then down to her collarbone, only to come back to the middle to suck hard again. Ann moaned at the sensation, and couldn’t help but be turned on by the idea that she’d have a hickey there in the morning. A hickey from April Ludgate. Ann put her hands on April’s hips, drawing her closer, and slowly moving down to her ass. April moaned against her collarbone.

Meanwhile, April’s hand were moving up and down Ann’s body, feeling the outline of her hips and thighs, and then moving up under her shirt, grabbing the sides of her waist and pulling them closer, pressing their bodies against each other, as April’s tongue swirled against her neck. April was making the most wanting sounds now.

“God, April, you really want me, don’t you?” Ann moaned out.

April nodded, looking into Ann’s eyes with an intensity she’d never seen before.

“Show me,” Ann said breathlessly. “Show me how you want me.”

As if finally giving in, April dropped to her knees. 

“Fuck,” Ann said, a heat rising in her. She immediately shed her panties beneath her skirt, and as she moved her legs they fell to the floor beneath her. April looked up at her thighs with want. 

April began kissing Ann’s legs, and found her inner thigh and bit down gently. April kept kissing higher and higher, and after a moment Ann could feel April’s breath against her pussy.

“Make me come, April.”

Within seconds April was kissing Ann’s clit, pressing her lips against it and sucking. Her mouth was warm and wet and so soft that Ann felt like she was losing control already. 

Ann closed her eyes, focusing everything on the sensation of April’s lips against her clit.

“I know you want to make me come,” Ann said. “That’s what you want,” she said, in a tone of near incomprehension.

April was doing everything right. She gripped Ann’s clit gently between her teeth and then sucked on it, like that over and over again, and within a few moments Ann was on the edge. She tried to steady herself against the wall, but everything was a heady blur of feelings, overcoming all of her other senses one by one. 

Every time she had slept with a man, she had had to concentrate -- to make sure she was focused, so that she would come. Otherwise his feelings would be hurt. Sometimes she couldn’t muster the concentration, and faked it.

But now, with April’s lips against her clit, and her hands moving up her thighs, she couldn’t concentrate -- she couldn’t think, she couldn’t do anything but surrender the the sudden rush of warmth inside her as she came so unexpectedly once, rocking back and forth, and then when April sucked harder she came again, even more, -- and then a third time, long, drawn out, savoring every second which seemed to stretch out.

Ann slid her way against the wall and over to the bed, trying to lay down, trying to recover. She had come three times, completely out of control, like she had never been before. April Ludgate had just sucked her clit until she came. April Ludgate had just been on her knees for her. 

Ann looked over at April, still on her knees, licking her lips. “Get over here, don’t stop, April. Fuck me again,” she said. She spread her legs against the bed and within seconds April was there. “Tell me you need to go down on me,” Ann said forcefully.

“I need to go down on you,” April said between fast kisses against Ann’s clit. 

“You’d beg me, wouldn’t you?” Ann asked, her voice rising with each press of Ann’s lips against her.

“Oh God,” April said, licking slowly up Ann’s labia and then flat and firm against her clit, “I’d beg you.”

“You want me,” Ann said, through one harsh breath and then another, as a quick warmth filled her. “You want me,” she said, again, as if trying to convince herself. She choked back a sob while she looked down at April, her soft lips pressed fully against her, breathed out “You want me,” and was completely overwhelmed with how hard she came.


	2. Anything To Feel This (And Not Feel That)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April has a choice to make.

April slowly shifted in Ann’s bed, conscious of nothing but warmth and softness, the sunlight dappling the blankets, and the place Ann’s thigh touched hers. She shifted comfortably, and consciousness faded away. 

It faded back in again, and she could smell the faint scent of Ann’s hair, and she registered Ann’s hand on her stomach. Ann was sound asleep, but her hand moved down to April’s hip, pulling her close, almost possessively. April fell back asleep, next to Ann.

After a while, April gradually opened her eyes, letting in only a little of the bright light. She breathed in deeply, and stretched, arching her back against the bed, Ann’s hand still firmly on her hip.

Ann stirred as well, blinking slowly in the warm morning light. She reached out to April, twirling her hair in her fingers. “Good morning,” she said, yawning. “God, I slept so well.”

April’s eyes flicked towards Ann, and then away. “Morning,” she said. She wondered what time it was; she wondered how long, in hours and minutes, this had all been going on. “Have you seen my phone?” April asked, looking alongside the bed.

“Nope,” Ann said sleepily, still playing with April’s hair. She looked up at April. “Hey, you. Kiss me,” she implored softly, smiling.

April looked back at Ann distractedly, and leaned over, pressing her lips against hers quickly. Ann pressed forward, but April had already pulled away. 

The bright light of the morning wasn’t warm anymore, it was a clear sharp whiteness. April found her jeans and picked them up, putting on her panties, and fishing her phone out of the jeans pocket. 

She needed to call Andy. She thought of that night, a few months ago. Andy wouldn’t leave her alone at work, and she needed to not deal with him, even if just for a little while. So on the way home, she just kept driving. She drove through the outskirts of Pawnee, along farm roads, until it got dark. She slept in the car, in the parking lot of an abandoned drive-in, just outside of town. When she drove home that morning, Andy had been so confused and worried. His eyes looked so red; she couldn’t tell if it had been from staying up all night, or crying. She had promised she’d never do it again.

April opened up her phone. _Andy_ flashed on the screen -- four missed calls.

April seized up for a moment, before putting the phone down, and getting off the bed. She picked up her pants.

“Oh, come on,” Ann said playfully, though there was a worried look in her eye. “Don’t put on pants. You don’t want to be in a bed with pants on, do you?”

April didn’t look at her. “I need to,” she said simply.

Ann got off the bed and stood up, her oversized t-shirt barely covering her. Ann put her hands on April’s hips, glad she hadn’t yet put on her jeans. “Oh, I think I know what you need,” she said, “but I think that involves not wearing pants.” The words were playful, but there was a slight edge in Ann’s voice. 

April found her hands moving to Ann’s waist. Hands that had touched Ann everywhere last night. April felt Ann’s waist, soft against her palms, soft against everything but her wedding ring.

At that moment April thought of all the stories that she could come up with. She could tell him that she ate a big meal at Sue’s Salads and fell asleep in the car. She could tell him she had gone to a party, and convince him that she had told him about it for weeks. She could tell him that she lost track of time at work, and got locked in the building -- and her phone died, and she forgot his number. The lies she hadn’t even told yet made her feel so alone.

And knowing that Andy would believe any one of them made her feel worthless.

April yanked her hands away from Ann’s waist, looking up at Ann, deliberately. “I should go _home_ ,” she said, laying enough emphasis on the word that she hoped she wouldn’t have to explain any more.

And she should go home. But she couldn’t make herself move. 

As soon as she got home she’d have to talk to Andy. Confess. Lie. It didn’t matter -- the only thing she wanted was to undo what she had done. But that was impossible, and she was trapped.

“Home,” Ann said quietly, looking devastated.

God, April was on the verge of destroying Ann now, too. She reached out to Ann’s face. “I’m sorry,” she said, and leaned over, kissing Ann. She wanted Ann to not hate her, but she didn’t focus on that. She focused on how _good_ it felt to kiss Ann. And all she could think of is how she shouldn’t be enjoying this feeling so much. On top of everything, that thought was too much to bear, and April pushed it out of her mind, leaving only the sensation of the softness of Ann’s lips against hers.

Ann reached up to grab April’s hands, and put them back on her waist. As they kissed, April brought Ann closer, as Ann gently bit April’s lower lip. April whimpered, and meant to say that they should stop, but all she could do was open her mouth. That was all the invitation Ann needed, and soon April felt Ann’s tongue against hers. April moaned into the french kiss, everything starting to fade except the sensation of Ann’s tongue in her mouth. 

Ann moved her hand up to April’s thigh, squeezing it as she went, while her other hand cradled the back of April’s head, kissing her even more deeply. April moaned even louder now, a tight sound of want. The sound was the only thing that could drown out her thoughts of what to say to Andy. Ann slid her hand up to where April’s thighs touched, and pressed against the cotton of her panties. 

They both gasped at the same time. April was soaked.

April couldn’t believe how wet she was, and desperately tried to move away from Ann’s touch, but Ann’s hand was insistent, keeping pressure against her pussy. Ann’s fingers started to slide underneath her panties, and April knew that if she didn’t stop this right now, she wouldn’t be able to, not if Ann’s fingers found her clit.

April broke their kiss and pushed herself away, steadying herself against the wall. “I…” she gasped, looking like she was about to break, “I have to go.”

Ann put her hands on the wall, on either side of April. “You don’t have to. April, you have a choice.”

April’s lip trembled. “What choice?” she asked, meekly.

“Well, you can stay here --” Ann looked into April’s eyes with a wanting intensity, “and you can have me exactly how you’ve wanted me…”

April closed her eyes, trying to will herself from getting any wetter.

“Or you can go -- you can go home to your husband.” As she said it, Ann slipped a hand down onto April’s panties, pressing her finger gently, teasingly, against April’s clit.

April opened up her eyes again, and she knew she must look terrified. “I should go,” she said, mustering what little strength she had.

“April,” Ann said slowly as she rubbed April’s clit through her panties. “You should just know that…” 

April looked at Ann expectantly.

“If you stay, I’m going to go down on you.” April slid her thumb from April’s clit, down to where April’s panties were wettest. 

April swallowed.

“So are you going to let me go down on you, or are you going home to your husband?”

April was trembling now, trying not to widen her stance to let more of Ann in. “I should go,” she said, weaker than before, licking her lips. Ann’s lips were almost touching her own they were so close.

Now Ann slipped her finger under April’s panties, and April felt it against the slick skin of her labia. April couldn’t help but exhale a soft moan.

“April, are you going to let me go down on you, or are you going home to your husband?” Ann asked sternly, as if she was disciplining April for not giving her what she wanted.

“I…” April tried to speak, but Ann’s finger had moved to her clit now, and it was sliding over it with the wetness from her pussy. April closed her eyes and turned her face away from Ann, just trying to keep herself together.

“April, if you stay, I’m going to get on my knees,” Ann said slowly, deliberately, talking into April’s ear. “And I’m going to press my lips against your pussy," Ann said as she pushed herself against April harder, her breath hot against April's ear. "I’m going to start kissing your pussy, and then... I’m going to open my mouth,” she said quietly, stroking April's clit up and down, “and I’m going to slide my tongue into your pussy, and I’m going to taste you until you come.”

April whimpered, sniffling, trying not to fall apart.

“And when you come, you’re going to taste _so fucking good_.” 

“Oh God,” April said, trying to keep from coming.

“Are you going home to your husband, April?”

April shook her head. “No.”

“What do you want, then?”

“Go down on me,” April breathed out fast, trying not to cry. April was begging. And Ann was finally, finally happy.

Ann slid down to her knees and pulled April’s panties to the ground. “Tell me you’re not going home to your husband.”

“I’m not going home to my husband,” April choked out, tears finally forming in her brown eyes.

“That’s right,” Ann said, and pressed her lips against April’s pussy. "Tell me what you're choosing."

“I’m..." April gasped at the contact, "Oh, God... I'm letting you slide your tongue into my pussy instead.”

And Ann did. April came immediately, crying out a shuddering gasp, her tears slipping down her cheeks and into her open mouth.

Ann pulled back for a second. “You’re not done that easily, I know you can come more,” she said, and grabbed her hips forcefully and pushed her hard against the wall. April thought that it was probably too rough; she thought she’d probably bruise; she thought she probably deserved it.

So April spread her legs, and as the tears fell from her face, she grabbed Ann's head and pushed it against her, and Ann slid her tongue deep inside of her.

Ann moaned at the sensation. April tastes amazing right after she comes.


	3. The Eyes of Other People Are Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April has to see Andy.

April pulled her backpack on tightly as she turned the key in the door and entered her home. The living room was dark, the light pink wisps in the sky from the setting sun not providing any light, and she sat the bag down quietly on the couch. The house was quiet, and in the absence of sound she remembered her moans from earlier that day, and the soft sounds that Ann made when she came. April pushed the sounds out of her mind -- she didn’t have the energy for anything but to forget. She put her keys down on the counter, metal clinking loudly in the silence.

From the bedroom Andy walked in. “April? Oh my God, babe, are you OK?”

April didn’t meet his eye and just shed her hoodie onto the floor. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Andy threw his hands up in the air. “Well what happened? I called you like a billion times, I haven’t seen you since yesterday morning.” Andy frowned hard, trying not to be overwhelmed. “What the hell, April?”

“I went away.”

“Away? What the fuck does that mean?”

“Away on my road trip, Andy. God, what the fuck are you mad at me for? I told you I was going away.”

Andy stopped and ran a hand through his hair. “No… April you didn’t.”

“Yes I did. God, you never remember anything I tell you. And now you’re mad at me, what the fuck, Andy?”

“I… I’m sorry, I just really don’t remember.”

“Of course you don’t. You never write anything down. God.”

Andy reached out a hesitant hand, his face a mask of confusion. “I’m sorry, babe. I really honestly didn’t remember.”

April sighed and walked around him, avoiding his hand, toward the doorway. She looked back at him. “Let’s just forget about it, OK? I kind of need to go to bed.”

Andy nodded quickly. “Yeah, of course. I’m sure you’re really tired from the drive.”

* * * 

April felt a large hand on her waist, moving down under the elastic of her panties. She shifted in bed, turning over, but the hand stayed on her. 

“I’m so sorry I yelled at you, Babe,” Andy whispered. “I’m gonna make it up to you. I promise.” He kissed her neck.

April wondered if he would be able to tell. She wondered if, once he touched her, he’d know that Ann had touched her, too.

“I love you so much,” Andy said quietly, as he gently stroked her lower stomach, and kissed her cheek.

April tensed up and she immediately flooded with guilt. 

“Do you love me, babe?” Andy asked softly.

April hesitated as Andy’s hand slowly moved lower, questioning, and then she nodded; in the dark of the bedroom, Andy couldn’t see the her features clouded with pain.

* * * 

April was on top of him as he moved her up and down, shoving himself up in her. “Oh yeah,” Andy moaned. “God I missed you.”

Something felt wrong about the angle, or maybe it was the rhythm, and she couldn't adjust herself to feel comfortable. She was dry, and each movement hurt a little more. She’d been trying this for ten minutes, thinking she could wait it out, but it just got worse and worse. She exhaled, and lifted herself off of him.

Andy looked up, confused. “You gonna go down on me, babe?”

April just pulled her panties back on. “Uh, I’m not really… in the mood. I think I just need to take a shower.”

Andy was confused as April walked to the bathroom. “Are you OK?”

She closed the door as he said it, and pretended not to hear him.

* * *

 _This can’t go on_ , April thought to herself as she entered the hospital. _I can’t do what I just did._ The building was overlit and empty, even for the night shift.

It took her a minute to find Ann, standing near the nurses’ desk writing something against a ledger. 

“Hey,” April said.

Ann looked up, startled. She looked around, wondering if April came alone.

“Can we talk?” April asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Ann said, shifting from one foot to another uneasily.

“In private, I mean.”

“Yeah, OK. Umm, follow me.”

Ann walked down a long, empty hallway, dark at the end. She breathed in ragged breaths, knowing what was coming. April had finally come to her senses. Or Andy found them out. Or maybe she told him. 

That would make sense, anyway. She loves him. He’s her home. Ann is someone else. Something else.

They ducked into the room at the very end of the hall. Ann closed the door behind them, and immediately crossed her arms, trying to brace herself.

“What’s up?” she asked, trying to sound casual, but she just ended up sounding defeated.

April looked out the little window in the door, and looked back at Ann. “I don’t want anyone to hear this.”

“OK,” Ann sighed.

April rushed toward her, lips crashing onto Ann’s, slamming them both against the wall. Her mouth was open and her tongue was in Ann’s mouth, wanting and needy. They french kissed ravenously, April pressing every bit of herself against Ann.

April broke the kiss long enough to moan out her frantic plea: “Make me come, Ann. God I need to come so bad.”

April practically shoved Ann down onto her knees. Ann returned the force, shoving April’s hips against the wall, fingers digging into bruises made there earlier. 

“Ohhh,” April breathed out.

Ann yanked April’s panties down to the ground and pinned her back against the wall as she put her mouth full against her clit. 

“Oh God,” April said. Ann sucked her clit hard and fast. “Fuck,” April said.

Ann had only been going down on her for about thirty seconds when after one long lick of Ann’s tongue, she came, hard. She shuddered against the wall, the orgasm pulsing through her. She smiled for the first time that evening, and it finally felt like she could breathe again.

Ann got up and kissed her deeply. Ann fished something out of her pocket and put it into April’s palm. “I’ll be off shift in a couple hours. I’ll come right home.”

April looked down at the housekey in her palm. “Two hours? You won’t be longer?”

“I promise,” Ann said, never meaning a promise more.


	4. Bad Faith (And Other Pleasures)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April can't keep making choices.

Ann opened the door and found the house dark. It looked like April had changed her mind, and had gone back to Andy. The thought of not getting to touch April again, at not getting to see how badly April wanted her, completely sunk her. 

She set her bag down next to the door and took off her coat. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw a figure hunched over on the couch. April clutched her knees, looking down between them, not saying anything.

She walked over to April and sat down next to her. “Hey,” she said and tucked a strand of hair behind April’s ear, revealing her face, eyes unfocused and steady.

“Hey,” she said quietly, eyes closing a little at Ann’s touch, still looking down.

They sat there for a minute, side by side in the dark, Ann’s hand coming to rest on April’s back.

“I don’t think I can keep doing this,” April said softly, shaking her head back and forth. “I don’t understand anything anymore. And it takes everything I have. Every time I have a choice… I choose you.” 

Ann put her hand on April’s, feeling the warmth there, and looking at April in the dark, she realized something.

“April,” she said gently, “I want to try something.”

April sniffed. “It’s not going to help,” she said.

“I think it might,” Ann said, and reached up and gently brought April’s chin toward her. She swiped her thumb over April’s lips. April closed her eyes, trying to fight her reaction, but failing.

“Look,” Ann started. “I know you hate choosing. I know it drains you. I don’t want you to have to bear that burden any more.” Ann took her hand and stood up, and gently led April to the bedroom.

She sat April down on the bed. April just sat there, looking up at her, confused and sad.

“Lay down,” Ann said gently. April did.

Ann went over to her drawer, and brought out four pairs of panties. She set them on the bed beside April, and gently wrapped a pair around April’s ankle, and then around the bedpost, tying her ankle to it. She gently stroked April’s leg, and looked at her. “I don’t want you to have to choose any more. You can let me do that.” 

Her hand traced a path from the panties wrapped around her ankle, up her leg, fingers spreading wide as she felt April’s inner thigh, moving up. “Will you let me choose for you?”

April looked up at her, eyes watery, and slowly nodded.

* * * 

Ann moved her hand up under her April’s skirt, while with her other hand she stroked April’s hair. April lay there, looking up at Ann, unable to move her arms, unable to close her legs. Her heart beat hard as she felt where Ann’s hand was moving, and realized that she had absolutely no control over what Ann was about to do. 

“Do you like it when I touch you?” Ann asked.

April nodded, closing her eyes, giving herself up.

Ann leaned over and kissed April’s thigh gently. She felt April move her legs open a little bit more.

“Do you like it when I make you come?” Ann asked.

“Yes,” April said with a needy whisper.

Ann felt the arousal rise within her. She looked at April, spread out, tied to each of her bedposts, her skirt high up on her thighs, her stomach showing underneath her tank top. She now knew her plan -- as if it could have been anything different, all along.

“How many times have you come at once?”

April thought for a moment, and then spoke. “Four,” she said distantly, as if remembering something a long time ago.

Ann gently moved her hand higher up April’s thigh. “I think we can do better,” she said quietly.

* * * 

“Oh God, Ann,” April said with a shudder as she rode out her fourth orgasm. She stretched her arms taught against her restraints. “Mmmm,” she exhaled.

“You like the way I make you come with my mouth, don’t you?” Ann said, licking her lips.

“Yes,” April breathed out, still recovering from her orgasm.

“I know I can make you come more,” Ann said. “I know you’ll come more, if it’s for me. 

Ann slid a finger into April, wet and wanting.

“Oh,” April said, almost inaudibly, at the sensation of Ann inside of her.

Ann slowly pushed deeper, and then brought her finger out a little more, and then deeper still. “Oh God,” April said, and she spread her legs a little wider. Ann could feel April’s body responding from the inside.

Ann hadn’t been inside her but thirty seconds, and April was already close. Ann closed her eyes. This is exactly what she needed. She pushed herself in and out of April, faster and faster, until April’s back arched over the mattress, and she cried out, coming, before collapsing back against the bed. 

“Five,” April breathed out heavily. “We broke my record,” she said, smiling.

Ann slowly slid her finger out of April -- eliciting a slow moan -- and put it in her mouth, closing her eyes, now completely addicted to April’s taste. 

“I think we can do better,” Ann said after she pulled her finger out of her mouth.

Ann gently rubbed April’s clit with her thumb, and then slid her index finger inside of her again. April sighed, feeling sensitive already, but liking the combination of Ann working on her clit while being inside her. Ann started to move with the rhythm of April’s fading orgasm, up and around, up and around, bringing April’s body into a new rhythm, feeling her around her hand. While she explored April her other hand moved up April’s thigh and hip, and onto her taut stomach. She watched as April pushed against her restraints, trying to move more freely with Ann’s hand. But she couldn’t, she had to wait on Ann. Everything depended on how Ann touched her, and Ann knew exactly how to touch her. She kept moving, slightly faster, then slowing, then faster still, until April was completely on the edge, waiting for Ann to send her over. 

“Do you need to come a sixth time?” Ann asked.

April nodded quickly. “Oh God I want to,” she said, straining ineffectually at her restraints.

“Do you want to, or do you need to?”

April pushed her hips hard against Ann’s hand, trying to increase Ann’s rhythm, but Ann remained steady.

“I need to,” she said.

Ann went as fast as she could, in and out of April, while her thumb slid quick against her clit. 

April came hard, her mouth open, but only a small stuttering breath coming out. Ann loved watching April’s face when she came. Soon it was over. The orgasm had exhausted April, and she went limp on the mattress.

But Ann wasn’t ready for April to be done. She wanted to see her face again as she came. Ann quickly took her thumb off of April’s clit, and without warning slid a second finger into April. 

“Oh God” April said, as Ann matched her previous speed, now with two fingers. April looked at Ann with a look of incomprehension -- Ann had to know that she was done, that she couldn’t do any more. But Ann kept fucking her with her fingers, and April had soon left her recovery, and now found herself in a new level of wanting. “Ann?” April said, breathing out, unable to understand how Ann was able to do this to her. If she had been untied, she would have protested; she would have told Ann that she couldn’t come again. But Ann was making April’s choices for her, and she wanted to trust Ann. It was that feeling of trust, more than anything, that kept her wet against Ann’s fingers.

April was tight against Ann’s fingers, and the more she slid them in and out of her, the deeper they went. Soon April was on the verge again; Ann looked at her, her bangs framing her beautiful face, and April was completely overwhelmed as she came a seventh time.

“Oh fuck, Ann,” April said, trying to hold it together.

“Did you like me fucking you with two fingers?” Ann asked.

April swallowed, trying to get her bearings. “Yes, God yes,” she said.

“Then ride my hand,” she said. “Come on, sit up,” she insisted, coaxing April into something like a sitting position -- as upright as she could be with her arms tied to the bedposts.

April put her weight against Ann’s hand, moaning at how good the pressure felt. This time she let April set the pace, moving slowly but persistently against Ann’s hand. While April did that, Ann leaned over to kiss her, mouth open, slowly tasting April’s tongue. 

As soon as she could tell that April was close, she leaned down and broke the kiss, and slowly took April’s nipple into her mouth, sucking and licking until April’s flesh was hard, and when she pressed her lips hard against April’s nipple April came again, and relished the feeling of April coming around her fingers.

April collapsed against the bed. “Oh fuck, Ann. Fuck!” she said, unable to comprehend how many times she had just come. Just as she recovered from the orgasm, she slowly came to terms with the fact that Ann Perkins knew better than any man exactly how to make her come. 

“God it was hot to see you ride my hand,” Ann said. 

April just made a soft, pleased sound in response.

It was good, but Ann wanted more. She had kept her fingers inside April, and now started moving them in and out of her again.

“Oh, Ann… I think…” April started. “I think I can’t come any more.” 

Ann heard her, and increased her speed and force.

“Ann,” April said weakly, trying to push her legs together, but the panties bound her ankles tightly.

Ann was kept moving in and out of her fast, hard, and soon April was moaning in response.

“Oh God…” April said. “I… I don’t think I can come.” 

Ann pushed harder against April, feeling just how wet she was. 

“I… oh fuck, Ann,” April said, almost going out of her mind. “I can’t… I can’t…” she said, panting with each thrust.

“You can’t what?” Ann said. Now Ann was fucking her hard.

April managed to gasp out, “ _I can’t come_.” Then April screamed, and came hard around Ann’s fingers.

Ann slowed as she helped April ride out her ninth orgasm. She let April rest only for a second before she put her lips against April’s clit, and slowly started kissing her. She kept her fingers inside of her, but didn’t move them much, preferring just to feel April and fill her up while she played with April’s clit with her tongue.

For a long time April just lay there, and in a way, that was exactly how Ann wanted it. For April to let her keep her fingers inside of her, for April to let her kiss her clit and her tongue to lovingly caress it. 

But after a moment or two, Ann wanted April to respond. But April was exhausted, and could only manage the most subtle movements of her hips in accordance with Ann’s fingers. She breathed out a quiet moan, barely on the edge of consciousness. 

“I…” April said, trying to form the words.

“What is it?” Ann asked quietly between kisses against April’s clit.

“I…” April started again. “I don’t think I can come again,” she said. 

Ann’s tongue moved up April’s clit, long and soft, and April moaned. 

“It feels… it feels so good. But I don’t think I can come again,” she sighed.

Ann looked up at April curiously. She didn’t want tonight to end this way, with April’s soft moans in her ears. She wanted it to end with April screaming her name because Ann had made her come harder than anyone had ever made her come.

“April, listen to me,” she said sternly. “I’m going to fuck you again, and you’re going to come.”

April didn’t think she could come again, but more than anything she didn’t want to disobey. More than anything she wanted to let Ann make the decisions. “Tell me again,” April pleaded.

Ann smiled. “I’m going to fuck you again, and you’re going to come.”

Ann slid a third finger inside of April. April gasped -- it was a tight fit. Ann started pushing her fingers inside of her and then out, then back in, as deep as they could go, everything tight but slick from April’s wetness. Ann went back to sucking on April’s clit with renewed vigor, enjoying the way she felt around her fingers, and how when she licked down low enough, she could taste April. 

Now April was gasping for breath, completely filled up by Ann’s hand. “Oh fuck, Ann,” she said, as Ann increased the pace. Ann took April’s clit between her lips and sucked hard, and started fucking her with her fingers harder and faster than any time in the night.

Soon April had passed from disbelief to complete obedience. “Oh God!” April said. One more series of thrusts and April came, and cried out: “ANN!” 

April’s hips moved a couple of times around Ann’s hand before she finally collapsed on the mattress, and completely lost consciousness.

Ann gently removed her fingers from inside of April, and sucked each one dry. 

She put a comforting hand on April’s thigh, and looked up at April’s sleeping face.

Ann gently untied each of the panties, stroking April’s wrists and ankles where they held her, and placed her legs in a more comfortable position. April’s breathing had slowed now, her eyes closed, deep asleep. Ann pulled the blankets off of the floor and wrapped them around April. Ann shed her own clothes, and got in bed, sliding in close next to April. She looked so beautiful in the dim light of the bedroom. This was the most peaceful she’d ever seen her. Ann leaned over and gently pressed her lips tenderly against April’s, soft and barely open. 

She broke the kiss after a few seconds of savoring the softness of April’s lips, the sweetness of her barely open mouth. “Goodnight, darling,” she said, and she fell asleep next to her.


	5. What She Deserved (As Far As She Could Tell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April realizes what she wants.

The next morning, April slowly awoke to Ann nuzzling her neck, leg wrapped around her possessively. She came to consciousness gradually as Ann kissed her neck, Ann’s hand moving slowly up and down her stomach, and coming to rest on April’s breast. April smiled sleepily, turning her head to look at Ann, her face inches away on the other pillow. 

“Morning,” Ann said quietly.

“Morning,” April said, and crossed the short distance to kiss Ann gently, slowly, relishing the taste of Ann’s lips. Ann opened her mouth a little to let April’s tongue in, supple and slow moving against hers. 

Ann gently squeezed April’s breast, and April whimpered into Ann’s mouth.

Ann slowly moved her hand from April’s breast, down to her hip, relishing the softness of her stomach and the hardness of her hipbone, and finally slid it between April’s legs. 

Ann broke the kiss. “April,” she said, not believing what she was feeling. April had come ten times the night before. This morning April’s tongue was in her mouth. And now, April was… dripping.

April looked away, blushing at how wet she was.

Ann shook her head in fascination. “Are you always like this?” she asked.

“No,” April insisted, shaking her head. “I’m not. I mean, I’ve never been like this before.” April blushed again as Ann’s fingers easily slipped inside of her. “Not until you.”

“Fuck, April,” Ann said in amazement, completely turned on. Ann took her fingers out of April and moved them up, the wetness lubricating her labia and clit. Ann leaned over to capture April’s lips as she started rubbing her clit.

April moaned, her clit sensitive after last night. She pushed Ann to kiss her neck -- it had felt so good when she was waking up -- and Ann began kissing her, from below her jaw and down. Ann stopped at her collarbone and sucked there, eliciting a soft whimper from April. Ann pulled away, and looking at April’s collarbone, momentarily stopped rubbing her clit.

“What’s wrong?” April asked. 

“I, umm…” Ann started.

“What?”

“I accidentally gave you a hickey,” Ann swallowed, but followed up quickly: “But don’t worry -- it’s low, it’s on you collarbone -- your shirt will cover it up.” 

April stared off into space, thinking about the possibility of Andy seeing that hickey on her, and without her ever saying anything, he’d know. Everyone would know.

For a moment April felt the weight of those consequences. But she also felt their lightness; there would be no confession, there would be no debate. Once the hickey was there, she would no longer have to decide.

April turned to Ann. “Give me another one. Higher.”

April reached out with her other hand, gently stroking the light purple splotch on April’s collarbone, and then up higher on her neck. “April,” she said, soft concern in her voice, “they’ll see.”

April didn’t cry -- it helped to focus on Ann’s fingers, still against her clit, though not moving. “I don’t care,” she said simply. She looked into Ann’s eyes, and placed her hand on the back of Ann’s head, guiding her to her neck. “Ann… make me yours.”

Ann moaned and lunged at April’s neck, sucking hard against it while she resumed rubbing April’s clit. 

“Fuck,” April exclaimed, letting go, as the pressure where Ann sucked increased. 

Ann sucked harder, and now she knew that she was giving April a hickey. Showing that she was hers now. 

“Harder,” April said, wanting the hickey to be a deep purple, large and unmistakable. “Harder.”

Ann swirled her tongue around April’s neck before clamping her lips down and sucking even harder. 

“Ah!” April exhaled. 

The pressure was starting to hurt April. Knowing that April was hers was turning Ann on. But knowing that April wanted to be hers, even if it hurt her, even if she bruised, was making her hotter than she’d ever felt before. Ann kept going, rubbing April’s clit and sucking on her neck mercilessly.

“Ah! Fuck! Harder, Ann!”

Finally Ann found the middle of the side of April’s neck, where it was soft and tender, and instead of sucking, she bit down forcefully, her teeth on either side of April’s neck, digging hard into soft flesh.

April yelled, and the pain made her come harder than she’d ever come before.

April gasped out breaths as her orgasm diminished, and she looked up at Ann with searching eyes, trying to understand how Ann could make her come that hard. Trying to understand how Ann had finally given her what she knew she deserved. Ann kept eye contact with April as she finished coming, and watching April come made her instantly wet. Ann had just made April come by biting her, and in her whole life Ann had never seen anything so hot. 

Without thinking she took two of her own fingers, still wet against April’s clit, and slid them inside of April. April moaned, unable to control her reaction any time she was filled up by Ann. Ann moved down and started sucking on April’s clit, desperate to see her come again. 

But April’s orgasm was so intense that she was having a hard time building back up. She loved the way Ann went down on her, and she was getting wetter, but she couldn’t imagine coming again any time soon, not after that.

For a while Ann was patient, and sucked on April’s clit while she fucked her with her fingers. But the build back up was too slow. Ann needed to see April come. 

So Ann gently left April’s clit and instead focused on April’s inner thighs, soft and so sexy, and began kissing them. Soon the kisses turned into sucking at her inner thigh, leaving little quarter-sized hickeys. 

“Oh God, Ann,” April moaned, unable to do anything but spread her legs wider.

On April’s right thigh she made the hickeys one next to the other, until a large spot on her thigh was a purple, hot mass of bruise. With each new hickey April moaned, her hips bucking up.

Ann took her fingers out of April’s pussy and slowly trailed their wetness along April’s right thigh on the bruise, before leaning over and sucking all of April off of the hickies. 

April moaned each time, her thigh becoming more and more sensitive each time Ann sucked on it.

Ann slid her fingers back inside April, fucking her faster and faster, and now April was close. “Oh fuck, Ann!” she kept saying.

But she wasn’t coming, and Ann had run out of patience. She gently began nipping at April’s thigh, on the hickey, where she knew it would be sensitive. With each gentle bite April’s hips bucked up, and she said Ann’s name. April was close now, Ann could tell, and she wanted to see how hard she could make April come. With each thrust of her fingers inside her, April got closer to the edge. She was almost to coming when Ann looked April up and down, and then leaned down and wrapped her teeth around April’s bruise. April jumped at the contact with the area that was already beginning to throb. 

This time Ann didn’t hold back, and she bit down on April’s thigh as hard as she could. 

April screamed, her back arching off the mattress as the orgasm exploded inside of her. 

She collapsed against the bed, making little sounds out of her open mouth, as she closed her eyes, trying to deal with the most intense orgasm she’d ever had.

Her breathing slowed, and Ann looked at her with satisfaction, moving out from between her legs and resting against her, lying practically on top of her naked body. April was too tired to do anything, her eyelids suddenly heavy and unable to move. 

Ann stroked April’s hair and then cupped her cheek, bringing April’s lips up to meet hers, kissing her sweetly. Ann gently rubbed the hickey on April’s neck with her thumb. “Was that good, darling?” she asked.

“Mmm,” was all April could respond, as her feeling of peace was allowing her to sink into sleep.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Ann asked softly.

April breathed out, finally letting go of consciousness, completely at peace. “That was the point,” she said, and drifted off.


	6. No One's Waiting For You, Anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann takes April out.

“You’re sure no one from work is going to be here?” Ann yelled over the music in the Snakehole lounge, the trepidation causing tremors in her voice. 

“Don’t worry,” April said, running her hand up and down Ann’s back. 

Smoke from the fog machine, and packed drinkers smoking cigarettes, made it hard to see very far in the club.

April wore a scoop neck dress that was incredibly short -- Ann had no idea where she had gotten it -- that also showed off April’s collar bones and neck, which had a dark purple hickey on it. In the low light, it was still noticeable; in daylight the shape of Ann’s teethmarks would have been clear. 

April took Ann’s hand, guiding her over to the bar. She held up two fingers, and the bartender passed them two enormous glasses of Snakejuice. Ann glanced around, trying to see the entrance and the darker corners of the bar. She leaned over to April. 

“If we see someone from work, we can just pretend we ran into each other,” she said.

“I guess,” April shrugged, and then thought for a second. “Isn’t it kind of going to be hard to explain this, though?” April said, and pressed herself against Ann while they kissed. 

Ann broke the kiss and looked left and right, trying to catch her breath, before turning back to April and licking her lips.

Ann looked April up and down, taking in the way the dress clung to her, and how much of her legs she could see. “We could just go home,” Ann said.

April bit her lip and leaned over to whisper in Ann’s ear. “But then I wouldn’t get to see if you wanted me enough to have me right here.”

* * * 

April stood next to Ann, and placed Ann’s hand around her hip, a sign that she belonged to her, completely. Ann kept it there hesitantly, and there was a stiffness in her -- she was ready to pull it away at the first sign of anyone they knew. 

“Loosen up,” April said softly into her ear, and knocked her glass of Snakejuice against Ann’s in a gentle cheers. 

They both drank, feeling the pleasant sweetness without tasting any alcohol, and for a moment Ann couldn’t stop staring at April’s lips, thinking about how they were always just barely open when she came.

April took the opportunity to push Ann’s hand from her hip to her ass. Ann swallowed a mouthful of Snakejuice and slowly squeezed April’s perfect ass. April’s dress was so short, she could almost reach down a few inches, and touch her skin.

Ann pulled her hand away, remembering that she was in public -- even if it was loud and dark, and filled with smoke and strangers.

April was disappointed with the lack of contact, and thought for a second, before smiling at Ann in the most peculiar way. “Hey, come to the bathroom with me,” April said, grabbing Ann’s hand.

April led them past drunk strangers trying to shout over the music, through a dark hall and into the bathroom, which was comparatively quiet. April checked the stalls to make sure they were alone. She rushed over and kissed Ann hard, who set her drink down on the sink and with her now-free hand reached up to hold April tight against her. After a few seconds, Ann tore herself away before she could slip her tongue into April’s mouth. 

“There’s no lock on the door,” Ann said. “Someone could come in here.”

April smiled. “I know. Block the door for me, for a second.”

Ann moved to the door, leaning with her back against it, and frowned as she watched April.

April stood in front of Ann, and ran a hand through her hair. “Do you like my dress?”

“Yes,” Ann said breathily. The Snakejuice was catching up with Ann now, and through a warm haze she looked April up and down, taking in the curve of her hips and breasts, and her legs which seemed impossibly long. Ann wondered if this was the shortest April’s dress could be while still covering her panties.

“I’m going to do something just for you,” April said, and she slid her hands under the hem of her dress, and in a fluid motion shook off her panties, which pooled around her feet. 

Ann swallowed, and immediately felt herself get damp. 

April picked up her panties and put them in her clutch. “OK,” she said brightly, pleased with how she had affected Ann, and kissed her on the cheek. “Let’s go find a booth.”

* * * 

On the way to the dance floor, April kept Ann close, her hands on Ann’s hip, and Ann’s hand on her hip. Ann thought back to the day they first made love, and remembered squeezing April’s ass in the mall. Now that she knew how sexy April was, now that she knew how much April was desperate to make her come, she couldn’t possibly resist putting her hand on April’s ass. She fought it for a second, trying to remind her of what would happen if anyone they knew saw her. But the alcohol made it impossible to focus on anything other than what was right in front of her -- April’s perfect body. She slide her hand down from April’s hip to her ass, feeling it against the soft, thin fabric of the dress. April felt amazing without panties on.

Ann was so consumed with feeling April’s ass that she barely noticed that they had come to the booth in the far corner of the club, so dark that it was hard to even know it was there. Barely anyone was dancing on this side of the floor, anyway. April scooted into the corner, guiding Ann close behind her. 

They sat close to each other, their legs and hips flush against each other. 

“So, are you going to make out with me or what?” April said.

“I…” Ann started. “This isn’t the bathroom, April. Someone could see. Let’s just… you know.”

“Pretend we’re here as friends? OK,” April said. “We can do that while you have your hand on my thigh, right?” April took Ann’s hand and put it on her thigh, but it was well under the table, out of sight.

Ann took a swig of her Snakejuice, and felt herself relax. There they watched people dance, as the DJ put on one song after another with deafening beats, and they each drank from their glasses.

The music seemed to get louder, and the fog thicker, with each drink Ann took. Just like April, she kept watching the dance floor, but became unable to focus on anything but April’s thigh beneath her hand. She gently moved her hand up April’s thigh a little, and squeezed. God, her legs were so long, and so perfect. As the song changed, Ann moved her hand up April’s thigh a little more. April just stared ahead, watching the dance floor. She yawned, and languorously spread her legs a little wider, Ann’s hand slipping onto her inner thigh. 

Ann slowly turned to April, and watched her carefully as she slid her hand up her thigh little by little. Each time she did, April spread her legs slightly wider, though her expression didn’t change.

That expression -- disinterest, almost boredom -- didn’t sit well with Ann. She licked her lips, and slowly moved her hand up further, this time underneath the dress. Now she was almost to April’s center. She could feel April’s heat, but there was still no change in April’s expression. Ann frowned.

April must have seen it out of her peripheral vision, because she turned to Ann innocently. “What? We’re just here as friends, you know,” she said, and spread her legs open a little wider.

“Good,” Ann gulped, and as April turned her aloof gaze back to the crowd, Ann slid her hand up further, finally touching April’s clit.

April’s eyes closed, and then she became alert again, trying to maintain her demeanor. Ann smiled, watching April’s face as she gently began rubbing April’s clit under the table, in the corner of the Snakehole lounge. 

The DJ turned up the bass of the song, and Ann stroked April’s clit to the thumping beat.

After a minute or so, April couldn’t keep her breathing steady. 

Ann leaned over to her ear. “Don’t look like I’m stroking your clit, darling. We’re just here as friends, you promised.”

April nodded quickly, trying to regain her composure, but Ann just stroked her clit faster.

“What is it, baby?” Ann asked gingerly, keeping her voice demure as they looked out on the crowd.

“You’re…” April started, trying to keep a hold of herself. “You’re making me wet.”

Ann kept rubbing April’s clit steadily. “How wet are you, darling?”

“I…” April started, failing to speak evenly. She tilted her head to speak in Ann’s ear, softly, even though she never took her eyes off the dancing crowd. “Wet enough that you could slide inside of me so easily…”

Ann lifted her glass to her lips, gulping down the last of her Snakejuice, setting the glass down with her free hand while she caressed April’s clit with her other hand.

Just then, April couldn’t take it any more, and grabbed Ann’s wrist, and gently guided on of Ann’s fingers inside of her. “Ohhhh,” she said softly, under her breath, trying not to look like it was affecting her.

Ann leaned over to get better leverage as she started fucking April, incredibly, maddeningly slowly. 

“April,” Ann said.

April whimpered in response, knowing that if she opened her mouth she’d moan.

“April, we’re in public. You can’t come,” Ann said as she fucked April’s incredibly wet pussy.

“I, I know,” April stuttered, “But it feels… really, really good.” April kept watching the crowd, kept her eyes off of Ann. 

“How good?” Ann asked, as she slipped a second finger in April. 

“Oh…” April moaned out in response, trying to keep her eyes from crossing.

“How good?” Ann asked insistently.

“Like I might come,” April said.

“You can’t come, April,” Ann said, relishing how wet April was.

“I know,” April said, panting.

“You’re good at pretending you don’t care about things, April,” Ann said. “Do that. Do that now.” With that, Ann started rubbing April’s clit with her thumb as she fucked her with her fingers.

April swallowed a moan. “I’m trying,” she pleaded.

“You’re so good at that. Just don’t care about me rubbing your clit,” Ann whispered into April’s ear, the smoke from the fog machine rolling across the dance floor.

“I’m trying,” April said, the corners of her eyes gleaming with tears.

“If you come, you’re going to be in trouble,” Ann said, quickening her movements under the table.

“I’m not going to,” April moaned.

“Don’t come, April.”

“I’m…” April breathed out, her eyes starting to roll back in her head.

“You’re what?”

“I’m….”

 _I’m coming_ , April thought to herself as the orgasm hit her. The tears streaked down her face as she tried to control herself through the orgasm, but every ebb and flow of it was guided by Ann’s fingers, moving deep inside her. 

Ann let April ride out her orgasm, wave after wave, until it was done. Then she pulled April possessively close.

“You’re in trouble, April. Now I get to do what I want with you.”

April sniffed, wiping away the tears, and nodded. 

Ann leaned over, squeezing April’s hips, as she started kissing April, her tongue sliding quickly into April’s wanting mouth.

Ann’s hand was still wet when she heard it. She turned around, tearing her mouth away from April’s.

“Ann?!” Leslie exclaimed, looking disgusted, clutching Ben’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter comes from lyrics to "It Is What It Is" by Blood Orange, but I like the cover of the song by How Sad.


	7. There's No Use Talking to People Who Have a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann deals with the fallout of her choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title for this chapter comes from the video to "Ride" by Lana Del Rey.
> 
> So thankful to everyone who liked and commented on the fic: Alex, Jessalyn78, MTL17, find_nowhere, and all the anonymous guests! Let me know what you think of how it ends.

Ann’s bedroom was lit only by a small bedside lamp, casting barely enough light to illuminate the tear running down Ann’s cheek. She let go of a shuddering breath, leaning forward onto her knees, her feet dangling off the bed, just barely touching the floor. April leaned her head against Ann’s shoulder, her hand rubbing small circles on her back. She leaned over and kissed Ann’s cheek, hot from crying. 

Ann sniffed, trying to steady herself, and failing. She shook her head. “I can’t breathe, April.”

“I know,” April said, pulling Ann closer, practically into her lap. She rubbed Ann’s sides up and down, as if trying to keep her warm. “Everything’s going to be OK.”

Ann looked over at April, unsure of why that could be true, or how this could be coming from April.

“I promise,” April said, before kissing Ann on the lips. 

But at the contact Ann crumped as she heard Leslie’s words echo in her mind.

* * * 

“Ann, this is… _so_ fucked up,” Leslie said, shaking her head, trying to recognize the person in front of her. 

“It isn’t any of your business, Leslie,” Ann had said over the music, emboldened by Snakejuice.

“It doesn’t make it any less true,” Leslie said, searching Ann with her eyes. “She’s _married_ , Ann.”

Ann didn’t say anything. She just looked at Leslie, trying not to break.

Leslie turned to April. “Did she do that?” Leslie asked, pointing at April’s hickey. 

Ann looked over at April, pleading with her eyes for April to hide the hickey, to make up some story about a bruise. 

April just lifted her chin and turned toward Leslie, displaying the hickey while never breaking eye contact, too proud to say anything. 

* * * 

April took Ann’s face in her hands, cupping each cheek gently, and brought Ann’s lips to hers. “Darling,” she said, looking into Ann’s eyes, “I promise you. Everything is going to be OK.” 

Ann tried to contain her tears, looking into April’s beautiful eyes. “What the hell have we gotten ourselves into, April?” Ann sobbed, the sick sounds filling the dark emptiness of the house. 

“Shhh,” April said softly each time Ann shuddered, bringing Ann’s hand onto her thighs as she gripped her tighter.

Ann shook her head vehemently, a tear splashing against April’s hand. “This--” she said, eyes darting to April’s hands and their close bodies, “This is exactly what we shouldn’t be doing.” 

“No, darling,” April said softly, “No.” 

Ann looked up at her.

“This is it. Andy knows, now. Everyone knows. It can be just you and me.”

Ann frowned sharply at April’s steady calm. Was April really OK with this? It was then that she realized that it was all falling into place for April. She finally didn’t have to decide. 

Ann broke into fresh tears. “They hate us, April. They hate us.”

“So?” April asked quietly, while stroking Ann’s hair, leaning over to kiss Ann’s cheek, and then the other.

“So… So we deserve it,” Ann said, drained. “You’re a cheater,” she said simply. “And I’m the one who helped you cheat.” April stared past Ann, unable to say anything. 

“I can’t live with them hating me. April…” Ann started softly, almost as if in a haze. “We can’t do this anymore.” She realized something slowly. “We can’t do this ever again.”

“Shhh, come here,” April said, pulling Ann even closer. She turned, laying Ann down against the mattress, and pressed herself against her, feeling Ann’s hips against the thin fabric of their skirts.

Ann tried to move, to get up, but she had so little energy left. And right now April seemed so sure. In that moment, in the face of April’s strength, she pulled April down on top of her, sobbing into the crook of her neck. 

April stroked her hair, again and again, whispering comfort in her ear. April kissed the skin of Ann’s neck, skin she knew better than she should.

Ann didn’t know April could be so tender, but she knew that she needed it. Even though she knew that this was the problem.

April began kissing her lips, and Ann tried not to give in, but only succeeded in closing her eyes, squeezing out hot tears.

“We… we can’t,” she pleaded with April.

April stopped kissing her, and looked at her closely, her eyes so beautiful. “Darling,” she said, “do you remember that day at the mall?” She gently brought Ann’s hand onto her ass. “You held my hip like I belonged to you, like I was yours. Do you remember?”

Ann nodded, but the memory brought back nothing but guilt. And yet, almost as if were an involuntary reflex, she squeezed April’s ass.

“I belonged to you, from that moment,” April whispered, and leaned over to kiss Ann. After a few kisses she got Ann to open her mouth, and April slid her tongue into Ann’s mouth, soft and searching against Ann’s tongue.

It took a moment for Ann to break the kiss. “But… I thought…” she said, trying not to squeeze April’s ass, trying not to french kiss her again. “I thought you liked me because I was a good person?”

April didn’t say anything, but she reached up under Ann skirt, and started to massage her thighs, as she leaned over and kissed her again, more forcefully, pressing her tongue against Ann’s teeth until it entered her mouth.

Ann tried to close her legs, but was too exhausted. April was caressing her thighs with a gentleness she hadn’t felt before, and she broke the kiss to whisper to her. “I’m going to make love to you, Ann,” April said softly.

A tear seeped out of Ann’s eye as she realized that April was making her wet. “April,” she begged her softly, even as Ann felt April pull down her panties.

“Darling,” April said softly, as she began to stroke Ann’s clit. “You like the way this feels, don’t you darling?”

Ann just looked up at April. “Why--” her voice shuddered as Ann touched her clit. “Why are you doing this to me?”

April just shook her head. “Don’t you remember?” she said as she stroked Ann faster. “I’m only doing what you did to me. You touched me and told me that if I didn’t go home to my husband, you’d go down on me.” 

The memory of the night was fresh in Ann’s mind. April had tried to leave. April had tried to stop all this.

April leaned over, whispering, with her lips so close to Ann’s that they brushed hers with every word. “I’m going to go down on you until you come, Ann.”

Ann shuddered, trying not to get any wetter.

“And when you come,” April continued, “you’re going to taste so fucking good.”

Ann started crying again, sobbing with each stroke April made against her clit. She tried to speak, but only a moan came out. She composed herself as best she could. “I… I can’t live like this. I can’t let them hate me.”

April licked her lips, and slid two fingers into Ann, who involuntarily pushed her hips against April’s fingers. 

“But,” April said, “you can’t live without me fucking you, can you?”

Ann cried because April felt so good, and Ann cried because she knew it was true.

“Sit up, darling,” April said, urging Ann to sit on her hand.

Ann sat up, feeling as if she was pulled up by some other force, and pushed herself against April’s hand. New tears streaked her face. 

“Ride my hand until you come, my love,” April said softly. Ann looked into April’s eyes, and didn’t break eye contact, no matter how blurry it was to look at April through her tears, and rocked again and again on April’s hand. All she wanted was for April to relent. All she wanted was for April to not make her come.

But soon Ann was close. “April…” she begged, but long ago she stopped knowing what she wanted. “Please don’t make me do this,” she said, pressing April’s fingers further and further inside of her. " _Please_ ," she begged.

“Darling,” April cooed as she stroked Ann’s hair and looked into her eyes, “you’re mine now. You belong to me, understand?”

Almost against her will, Ann nodded as she rode April’s hand harder and faster, trying not to moan in pleasure, but unable to stop herself. This had started out as Ann’s game, but now it was April’s plan. And Ann was helpless, panting harder and harder, because April got her way, no matter what. 

“I’m going to make you come now, darling,” April said, and added a third finger inside of Ann. 

Ann tried to stop herself from moving but failed, rocking harder onto April's hand, her eyes nearly rolling back in her head. 

“You’re mine now, darling. You come when I say you come," April said, as she leaned in for a soft kiss. 

April broke away, and Ann moaned at the lack of contact, her mouth open. She looked at April, pleading with her eyes as she tried, with all the will she had left, not to come. If she did, she would belong to April, and have no compassion for Andy, or Leslie, or anyone they hurt along the way. She would only have her need, and her worship, for April.

“ Now come for me,” April said.

Ann realized everything April said was true, and in a blinding shock inside her, she came, harder than she’d ever come before. "Oh fuck, April! Oh God!" Ann screamed through the orgasm. She rode April’s hand through it, for what seemed like eternity, wave after wave, ebb and flow, before finally collapsing onto the bed. As Ann laid there, she breathed out the name of her new mistress. "April," she whispered, and in the rubble of her life she knew only one truth: that she belonged, completely, to April Ludgate.

\-- _End_ \--


End file.
